Self -Defense
by DoughML
Summary: Dani works at a cafe and meets Santana, there was an instant connection. But what happens when their relationship blossoms into love? Dantana (soz for the sucky summary :P) Please review and/or suggests something cause that will help tons. THANKS :D
1. Hi I'm Dani

**A/N: I should really stop writing stories that I will never finish. I should probs finish one anyways mean while here's another one. :P Btws I'm so excited about Brittana in the 100th episode and wasn't the cheek kiss Dantana shared in 'Trio' just adorable. Please review and suggestions are always welcomed cause I really need some idea for Chap 3.**

**Triggers****: There's not much but swearing and some future lovin' maybe some violence.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee :(**

* * *

The smell of fresh coffee surrounded the café. It just a little after six in the morning and the room is starting to fill up with the warmth from the radiant sun. Dani walked around the café, setting up the chairs and tables, in her black T-shirt uniform and jeans. The café was at a small quiet ally in New York, probably one of the few places that you can get some peace in this huge city.

When Dani left home she was lucky enough to find a job that paid well and that she enjoyed on some level. Although the money she earned pretty much only allowed her to pay rent for her tiny apartment, it was still good. When she finished setting the shop up it was almost opening time. The café had its regulars but on rare occasions people would get curious and stop. It wasn't anything huge nonetheless it was defiantly nice,

It was seven am when the bell on the door chirped announcing a costumer's presence. Ever since she started working there Dani had noticed who came in regularly and at what time. According to the clock it should be Mr Wilson, a sixty year old man who comes in every day at even to get a fresh cup of espresso coffee. He usually sits at the corner table, next to the wide window and stared at the busy city at work. But when Dani turned around it wasn't at all what she expected. Instead of Mr Wilson, it was a beautiful brunette in a police outfit.

"How may I help you?" Dani smiled while wiping the counter spotless. The brunette was now standing right in front of the girl. She could see all of the police officer's features; her deep brown orbs, plump libs and high cheek bone.

"Um, can I get 2 lattes and 4 cappuccinos, one without sugar." She said, trying to make sure that she got the order right.

"Wow, that's a lot for a person even for a police officer," Dani joked as she started working on the lattes.

"I got stuck with the coffee run." The brunette guested to herself.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," the blonde laughed "You must be a rookie then."

"How did you know?" She stared at her with one eyebrow raised "Should I file for a restraining order."

"My dad was, I guess still is, a police officer back in Ohio." Dani said as she looked up and placed the 2 lattes in front of the police officer. As she did she glanced over at the brunette's chest region, only to find a name tag. "So Officer Lopez, here are the 2 lattes and I'll get started on the 3 cappuccinos with sugar and the one without."

"Sounds good," Santana smiled "You said you were from Ohio?"

"Yeah, just a little bit outside Lima."

"Are you serious?" Santana said with disbelief "I'm from Lima." What a coincidence.

"Wow, I guess this is a small world." Dani chuckled. She was now done with all the coffee. She placed them in holders so it would be easier for Santana to carry.

"That would be $12.50 by the way." Dani counted, the brunette handed her a 20 dollar not and waited for her change.

"See you around Officer Lopez from Lima" Dani smirked and winked. She wasn't being too forward, was she?

"You too, umm minus the Off-ficer Lo-opez part." The brunette stuttered and walked out but not before tripping on her own feet, thankfully without spilling the drinks.

"BE CAREFUL" the blonde half shouted and half laughed. She was just too cute and stunningly beautiful.

The store was silent again; all Dani could hear was her own breathing and the wound of beeping horns. It stayed like that until Sam arrived.

"Hey Dani." He waved as he stepped behind the counter and wrapped the apron around his waist.

"Hey, how are you?" the blonde girl asked.

"Better now that I'm here with you" Sam winked as Dani laughed and gave him a friendly punch on his arm.

"So do you want to start making the apple muffin?" Dani pleaded with her famous puppy dog eyes.

Like any normal person Sam couldn't resist it. "Uh, fine but I just don't get why I have to always make them." He questioned as he walked to the back to start the muffins.

"Cause you make them best." She shouted back at him. Without replying Sam chuckled to himself and shook his head as he continued with the batch of apple muffins.

That was eventful Dani's day got, meeting Santana and chatting with Sam during work. After that she went home, put on the kettle and made herself spaghetti for dinner. This was basically how most of Dani's day went; wake up, shower, job, eat, sleep. She felt like she was stuck in Groundhog Day or something, every day the same thing over and over again. Uh!

This was not at all how Dani imagined single- independent life to be like. Well whether or not this is the real deal, she was not going to live like this anymore. She quickly got off the sofa, washed her dirty dishes and started to get ready.

She slipped on one of her most revealing dresses. The skin tight dress was black and it ended just below her upper thighs. The back was low cut, down to her mid back. She wore black pumps to go with the dress and applied smoky eyes. With a few spray of her favourite perfume, she grabbed her clutch and was out the door.

It was about 10:30 pm when she arrived at the club few blocks down her apartment building. She called Sam up, who worked there at night, to get her in and he did exactly that.

The club was packed with the smell of alcohol and sweat. As she looked around, scanning pass sticky bodies grinding each other. Finally she found what she was looking for and made her way straight to her objective. The bar. Luckily enough Sam was standing right there, working on a cocktail.

Dani approached Sam, pushing some intoxicated people out of the way as well.

"Hey Sammy!" Dani said as she propped her elbow on the bar.

"Glad to see you out of that uniform." He teased as he slid a pink drink towards a group of howling girls.

"Whatever." She waved him off. The blonde turned around, now leaning against the bar.

"What do you want?" he inclined next to Dani's right ear and whispered.

"A life, music career, girlfriend, money; I mean the list goes on and on but since they all seem pretty far-fetched, a green apple margarita will do." She turned her head back to Sam and gave a cocky smirk.

"Smart ass" was all he said before he started making the drinks.

Dani turned her attention back to the dance floor again. There was only one person that Dani was intrigued about. The brunette was standing alone next to the corner part of the bar. Although Dani couldn't see the girl's face she knew she was gorgeous, if not stunning. There was just something that drew her to the mysterious girl.

She made her way towards her but was too shy to actually go up to talk to her. Dani was standing about a metre away from the brunette and she still couldn't see the girl's face. When Sam came over with her drink, she was still standing nearby awkwardly fiddling with her thumbs.

"Has some finally caught your eye" Sam laughed as he handed Dani her drink.

"I don't know. I'm scared to go up to her." She said as she turned around to face Sam.

Without saying another word Sam whipped up the same drink that the brunette had and made his way towards her. He tapped on her shoulder and handed her the drink. Dani was freaking out she could see Sam pointing at her and the brunette turning around. Within a split second Dani turned around and pretended nothing was happening until she felt a tap on her arm.

"Um hey, the bartender said this is from you. So thanks I guess." The smooth sexy voice penetrated through Dani's ears. She knew this voice but from where. The police officer. It finally clicked; the brunette was the police officer from this morning.

She whipped her body around only to crash into the officer's arms.

"I guess this is a small world" the brunette chuckled as she held Dani.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Dani tried to explain "I mean I did mean to, but I didn't mean to crash into like this; into you of course."

"It's really alright." She smiled

"So umm I'm sorry again" Dani said as she stepped out of the girl's arms "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"If you meant me going back to being completely bored out of my fucking mind no thanks," Santana claimed "I rather stay here with you, unless you have someone to get to."

"Oh no, absolutely no one." Dani confirmed with a huge beam on her face. _Was she just flirting?_

"So do you have a name or do I have to keep calling you hot blondie" Santana asked with sexiness oozing out of every single syllable. _Oh she was defiantly flirting._

"Dani"


	2. STABBBB :P

**A/N: Hey guys! There's not much to say but have you seen the stills of the Unholy Trinity. I was having like an heart attack, holy crap they are sexy. It felt a little weird posting a Dantana fanfic when my tumblr dash was blowing up with Brittana, which i love. Gosh Naya,Heather and Diana are all soooo hot. Anyways here's another chap. **

**Disclaimer: Glee ain't mine**

* * *

Dani was fucked the next morning. She had the most amazing time last night with Santana and she forgot to get her damn phone number. Why does it always have to be her? She was beyond pissed and depressed at the same time.

Last night they danced and talked for hours. They even shared a tiny little kiss under the moonlight. Although it was just one night, it was the best night Dani had in a long time. She felt alive and it felt good. They must've been so caught up in the moment that they forgot to exchange numbers. Well it's too late anyways.

She took a quick shower while trying to take her mind off Santana. After that she head to work, it felt like she was back to her old self.

When she arrived at work ready to set up the shop Santana was standing there waiting for her. Dani's face immediately lit up. She ran over to Santana and gave her the biggest tightest hug she could've gave anyone with her tiny body.

"I thought I would never see you again." Dani whispered into the crook of Santana's neck.

"I know where you work, silly." Santana giggled "You are not getting rid of me this easily."

"I hope not." Dani said before pecking the taller girl on the lips, both of the girls blushed instantly. "Do you wanna come in? I'm just about to set the shop up."

"Yeah, I don't have to get to work until 7 anyways." Santana said as she took Dani's hands in hers. Some people might think that they were moving too fast but when you find someone you have an instant connection with, it felt impossible to slow it down.

Santana spent her time talking and watching the blonde gracefully place everything in its right place. As soon as the time had come for Santana to get to work, Dani prepared the same order the brunette had requested last time. This became a routine for the next few months, every morning Santana would wait outside of the shop for the blonde and they would go into the store and talk. After that Dani made coffees for Santana and they would kiss good-bye. They also exchanged cell phone numbers so the girls texted each other non-stop every chance they got.

But that was as far as they got. They would exchange flirty and shy glances and tiny pecks. They would blush every single time when their hand would accidently brush the other. This confused Dani and Santana, they both wanted to be more then whatever they were right now and that was another problem. Were they girlfriends? Friends? Neither of them knew.

"Hey beautiful," Dani grinned as she walked up to the girl standing outside the shop "you know you don't have to wait outside the store every day. We do have each other's phone number."

"Yeah but I just wanna see you." The brunette said bashfully. Dani returned a smiled and pecked the taller girl on the lips and took her hand. She pulled her into the café and told her to sit down.

"We need to talk." Dani pulled out the chair across the girl. She looked up at Santana but she wasn't looking back. Santana was nervous to say the least, she was sweating non-stop, and her thumbs just seems to not want to stop fiddling.

Dani could see how nervous the brunette was but honestly she thought it was adorable.

"Hey" Dani said as she got Santana's attention "you don't have to worry." Santana just nodded in reply.

"I love spending time with you but." Dani took Santana's hand "I just don't know what we are." Santana relaxed a bit, she thought she was going to lose the girl. When she heard the 'but' she assumed she was going to end things between them.

"I really really really like you" the blonde continued.

"I really like you too." Santana said as well. Dani gave her a shy smile and continued. "So will you be my girlfriend?" she asked

"I would love to." Santana whispered and leaned in to kiss the blonde. Their lips glided with the other. Dani felt Santana's tongue asking for entrance and gave it to her gladly. The kiss became more and more heated by the second. Dani knew if she didn't stop it she would fuck the girl sense less right then and right there so she pulled away.

"We should stop" Dani panted. Santana only shook her head before diving back into the blonde.

Santana pushed Dani against the counter and said "we shouldn't" while attacking the girl's neck.

"Santana" Dani moaned as the brunette pressed their bodies closer together "you have to get to work." With that Santana looked at her watch and swore.

"Shit! I'm late," Santana said trying to get her self together after practically dry humping Dani against the counter "I gotta go"

Dani was still to flustered to say anything, she was beyond turned on and now Santana was just going to leave her there with her panties probably drenched.

One second they were on the verge of having sex in the café and the next Santana was racing out the door. Dani was a bit upset but at least now they were girlfriends. Just by the thought of it made Dani beam. She wore a smile for the rest of the day even when a kid practically decorated the café with muffin crumbs.

Soon the sky grew darker and the city turned quiet. The sound of flickering street lamps and insects getting drawn to the bright light occupied Dani's ears as she closed the shop. She loved how the busy city turned so peaceful, although the quiet made a little wary sometimes. It was still the big city after all and robberies, murder and theft practically happened on a daily basis. At that moment Dani felt something weird like someone was watching her, she quickly turned her back on her door of the café and searched through the empty streets. No one was there.

She started walking to her apartment before she was grabbed in the arm. Her heart was racing and it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She rapidly whipped her head around finding a distressed women panting.

"Someone was stabbed!" she puffed in horror "A block away, Edmund St"

"Call an ambulance and I'll run down to the police station." Dani ordered "Don't go back." Seeing the women nod Dani ran straight for the police station.

Dani ran as fast as she could towards the police station several blocks away. When she got there she flung the door open and went straight to the counter.

"Someone got stabbed on Edmund St." Dani puffed at the officer with a thick moustache. "There's a lady down there calling an ambulance"

"Finch comes with me, Lopez make sure the witness stays and I'll get the other one" he stood up rapidly and headed out the door with a blonde man. Lopez? Could it be?

"Dani?" the blonde whipped her head towards the sound. It was Santana "what are you doing here? Are you the witness?"

"Um I guess I am" Dani shrugged

"Are you okay?" Santana said with concerned as she walked up to the girl and made sure she was okay. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine" Dani blushed at how much the Latina cared about her although they only just met few months ago.

"Oh thank goodness" Santana pulled Dani into a tight embrace. The blonde hugged the girl a little tighter, if it was even possible and giggled.

"What's so funny?" The brunette asked as she pulled away.

"Nothing" Dani said "You're just so cute."

Santana blushed instantly and diverted her attention to the ground. "I'm not cute." Santana mumbled.

"You are so cute" Dani continued.

This time Santana looked Dani in the eyes with all seriousness "Am not. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Dani blushed hard this time. "I don't want to see you get hurt either."

"So when can I go?" the blonde changed the subject "and when do you get off work?"

"Uh when I question you I guess." Santana thought. She was actually about to leave when moustache man called her here.

"Okay, let's do it so we both get the hell out of here."

"Right!" Santana agreed and gestured Dani to the corridor "This way then ma'am."


	3. Sammy

Chapter 3

It was pretty simple, after all Dani never witnessed any stabbing so the process was easy. She gave her account of what happened and was asked a couple of questions and she was free to go. Dani was relief when she heard that it wouldn't take too long cause that means she could finally get to bed hopefully with the Latina in it as well.

"Alright you're free to go" Santana smirked as she snaked her arms around the blonde's waist.

Dani leaned into the taller girl and pecked her on the lips "I'm glad. Come home with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Santana blushed "I have today off anyways"

"What time is it?"

"4 am" Santana answered with a confused frown "Why?"

"Oh shoot I have to be at work in an hour." Dani panicked "I have to go home and take a shower."

"I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?." Dani said "maybe you should just go home and sleep or something. You look tired"

"Well I'm 100% sure." Santana persuaded "I mean that's what coffee's for anyways"

"I mean it Santana, if you're tired you really don't have to come" Dani asked again

Santana didn't want to act to clingy but she really wanted to spend every second with the blonde. "I'm sure." With that Dani was convinced she took the brunette's hand and led her to her apartment.

After Dani took a shower and changed into a fresh set of uniform she waited for the brunette to finish. She lend her some underwear to Santana and she was just going to rewear her uniform. They left Dani's apartment with about 15 minutes left til the shop was supposed to open. Dani ran into the shop like a maniac and started putting everything in order. Santana laughed as she watched her girlfriend.

"Need a hand?" Santana finally offered as she stood up and walked next to Dani

"Thought you never ask." Dani giggled.

The shop soon took its regular look, neat and fresh. Mr Wilson of course was the first one in follow by a few more regulars. Santana sat there patiently as she watched Dani in awe. The blonde made everything look more graceful, she looked beautiful. Dani blushed as she moved to help the next costumer, she could feel Santana's eyes on her and it made her a bit jumpy.

"Stop staring" Dani directed at Santana "you're making me nervous. "

"Sorry I just can't help it" the taller girl admitted "you are gorgeous."

Before Dani could reply Sam walked into the door signalling the chirp s of the bell. He did what he did every day and made his way behind the counter, wrapped his apron around his waist. But this time he leaned in and pecked Dani on the cheek.

Santana raised one eyebrow and was starting to get angry. "What the fuck are you doing, Sam?"

Sam whipped his head around to the familiar voice "Santana!"

"Yes trouty, that's me" the brunette rolled her eyes "I asked you what you are doing?"

"I work here." Sam stated like it wasn't a big deal

"I don't give a shit where you work" Santana growl as she moved closer to Sam "You fucking kiss my girl."

"YOUR GIRL?" Sam gasped "Dani?"

Dani stared at the scene unfold in front of her._ Santana knew Sam? Trouty? Did Santana just call me her girl? She is so hot. I am e tremely turned on right now_. Millions of thoughts raced through the blonde girl's head.

"Santana?" Dani said shyly and looked at the fuming girl.

"Not right now babe." Santana waved Dani off "I'm about to teach trouts here not to touch what's mine." _Fuck_

"Not that you are mine, but you are like my girlfriend" Santana started rambling "I know I don't own you or anything but-"

Dani grabbed Santana's arm and led her into the kitchen before the girl could continue with her ramble, which Dani thought was adorable. The blonde leaned in the nervous Santana and pecked her on the lips.

"You alright?" Dani asked

"He kissed you." Santana said sadly as she looked back to the ground.

"On the cheek." Dani said

"yeah but he kissed you."

Dani didn't what to say so she leaned in for another kiss but this time it was more loving. Santana felt it too.

"Let's go back out" the blonde said and walked out back to the front with their hands attached to the other. Sam glanced at them as they came out and kind of cowered away and continued serving the customers.

Dani took a step forward while dragging Santana with her. "Sam this is Santana, the one from the bar." Dani introduced although she knew they already knew each other "and this is San-"

"You were the one from the bar?" Sam half scream. "I was the one that tapped your shoulders, the bartender."

"what?" Santana sounded surprised. This meant that Sam was the one that set them up. Santana was going here about this for a long time. "That was you?"

"Wait." Dani interjected "So let me get this straight, you guys know each other but you didn't know that it was the other at the bar. Even though Sam you tapped her shoulder and Santana you were basically a foot away from him."

"Basically" the two of them said in unison.

"Right." Was all Dani said as she got back to work.

Santana waited for her girl as she thought about the whole Sam situation, she knew that Sam worked at a bar and café but she never really cared where. Now that she knew that he worked here with her girlfriend, something was about to change. Whether she liked it or not. Santana continued with the train of thoughts until Dani's voice came in.

"Babe?" Dani asked "ready to go?"

"It's only 11." Santana thought Dani's shift ended at night.

"I asked same to cover for me since there are not much people today anyways."

Maybe having Sam here won't be so bad. "Alright then let's go." Santana said and took the girl's hand and walked out but not before Dani waved goodbye to Sam, who returned it.


End file.
